1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical circuit breakers and, more specifically, to multipolar circuit breakers.
2. Prior Art
Multipolar circuit breakers prior to this invention could not be tested for quality control purposes during manufacture until the fabrication of each breaker was completed. At that point it was too late to do corrective work without expensive and time-consuming modification of the defective product. It has been usually cheaper to dispose of the defective product.
Even with two-piece housings such was the case, because the support for the switching mechanism required the upper and lower portions of the housing to be joined before the switching element of the breaker could be tested.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the general disadvantages of prior art multipolar circuit breakers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a circuit breaker which can be tested for quality control purposes during manufacture and before the breaker is completely assembled.